Gesetz ist Gesetz
by KplMario
Summary: Oneshot!Hermine tikt aus, was bildet sich diese Umbridge nur ein? ACHTUNG: Sexscene! Hinterlast ein Review - wenn ihr noch so einen Oneshot wollt, oder was gegen solche habt! Made by Cute Lily


**Gesetz ist Gesetz – Oneshot HHr**

"Ich fasse es nicht. Wie kann sie so ein Gesetz erlassen? Das ist unmöglich!" Zu sagen, Hermine wäre fuchsteufelswild, war untertrieben.  
Sie stampfte wütend durch den Korridor im zweiten Stock und lief schnurstracks auf das Büro der neuen Schulleiterin zu.  
"Diese verdammte alte Hexe!"  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Hermine nie so wettern hören.  
Ihr Blut kochte. Sie war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und an all dem war Umbridge Schuld. Sie und ihr beschissenes Gesetz! Schüler unterschiedlichen Geschlechts durften sich weder berühren noch küssen noch sonst etwas tun. Nicht mal die Pärchen.  
Das war lächerlich! Nicht, dass Hermine jemanden hatte. Aber es war einfach nur albern! Was hoffte diese Frau dadurch zu unterbinden? Glaubte sie, Hogwarts' Schüler hätten überall und ununterbrochen hemmungslosen Sex! Es war ja nicht so, dass viele der Mädchen schwanger wurden! Nein, es gab schließlich Schutz!  
Sie schritt energischer aus, als sie um die Ecke bog. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit ihr mitzuhalten. Er war dabei gewesen, als sie den neuen Aushang gelesen hatte und hatte sich bereitwillig entschlossen, mitzukommen. (Aber nur, um Hermines Explosion zu dämpfen. Es täte ihr nicht gut, in Umbridges Nähe durchzudrehen!)  
"Hermine, nun warte doch einen Moment!"  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und war nun gleich auf mit ihr.  
"Was willst du tun, wenn du ihr gegenüberstehst? Sie anschreien, sie solle den Erlass rückgängig machen? Sie wird dich hochkant rausschmeißen!"  
Ein böses Funkeln ließ ihn verstummen.  
"Schon gut, ich wollte dich ja nur vor der Strafe bewahren."  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und er stieß sie unabsichtlich an der Schulter an.  
"Pass doch auf!", zischte sie.  
"Hey, ich bin nicht der Böse! Lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus!"  
Einen Moment glaubte er, Bedauern in ihren Augen zu lesen, konnte sich jedoch im nächsten nicht mehr sicher sein.  
Hermine hob die Faust und klopfte dreimal laut an der Tür.  
Nichts geschah.  
"Professor?", rief sie laut und hämmerte sauer auf die Tür ein.  
"Hermine", rief Harry empört, "lass die Tür ganz!"  
Wieder dieses Funkeln. Er hob abwehrend die Arme.  
Und dann ging die Tür zu Umbridges Büro wie von selbst auf.  
Hermine stürmte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, hinein.  
"Wie können Sie es wagen…" Sie verstummte, als sie sah, dass das Büro leer war, bis auf die Katzen in den Tellern an der rosa Wand.  
"Sie ist nicht da", sagte Harry und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick.  
"Ist nicht wahr!", fuhr sie ihn an und hielt ihm die geballte Faust vor die Nase.  
"Jetzt reicht es aber!", hauchte Harry, packte sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie kräftig.  
Als er wieder von ihr abließ, blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und blickte betreten zu Boden.  
"Ich schätze, das war nötig. Tut mir Leid."  
Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über sie, in der sie einfach stur vor dem Schreibtisch der verhassten Professorin und Schulleiterin standen.  
"Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.  
Hermine seufzte.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Diese Frau macht mich einfach nur so wahnsinnig! Ich könnte die ganze Zeit an die Decke gehen! Wir dürfen uns nicht küssen und berühren. Was glaubt sie, was wir sind! Rammelnde Karnickel!"  
Harry zuckte zusammen bei ihren Worten.  
"Das ich nicht lache! Als könnte sie verhindern, dass sich die Schüler küssen und berühren. Es gibt tausende Orte, die sie nicht kontrollieren kann. Wie…" Sie verstummte.  
Ihre Augen glänzten hinterhältig.  
Und genau das machte Harry Angst.  
"…ihr Büro zum Beispiel."  
Harry machte Anstalten, darauf zu erwidern, dass ihr Büro durch die Katzen abgesichert sei, da sie wie die Angehörigen eines Gemäldes auftauchen und verschwinden konnten, doch er hielt bei ihrem Blick inne. Was hatte sie vor?  
"Hast du Lust, ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen?"  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
Sie beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.  
"Wir könnten uns hier ein bisschen küssen und andere unanständige Dinge tun. Sie weiß es ja nicht und ich habe gerade das brennende Verlangen, eine Regel zu brechen!"  
Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück.  
"Aber Hermine, was ist…"  
"Ach, nun hab dich doch nicht so. Wir kennen uns schon so lange. Ein bisschen rummachen ist erlaubt. Es wird ja nur einmalig sein."  
Er schluckte.  
"Okay, wenn du das sagst."  
"Heißt das also ja?", fragte sie in freudiger Erwartung.  
Er nickte und die Katzen waren vergessen.  
Unschlüssig stand sie da und schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie anfangen sollte.  
Er kam wieder näher und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften, so, wie er es sich unzählige Male erhofft hatte.  
"Küss mich, Hermine", murmelte er.  
Sie legte ihre linke Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herab. Leicht presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Es war zögerlich. Abwartend. Vorsichtig.  
Es raubte ihm den Atem, dass sie ihre Lippen geschlossen hielt, obwohl es ihm nach mehr gelüstete.  
Spielerisch drückte er seine Zunge an ihre Mundwinkel. Neckte sie. Ließ sie über ihre Unterlippe gleiten.  
Sie stöhnte in den Kuss und entlockte ihm so ein Lächeln.  
Dann öffnete sie sich ihm und er drang kurz in ihre Mundhöhle ein. Umkreiste ihre Zunge und zog sich zurück. Wie hypnotisiert folgte sie ihm. Zwischen seine Lippen und kostete von ihm.  
"Hm", hauchte sie nach einem Kuss, "wie du schmeckst!"  
Sie grinsten beide.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so verrucht sein kannst", flüsterte er.  
Als Strafe nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Nacken und ließ sie unter sein T-Shirt wandern, wo sie eine Welle der Ekstase hinterließ, indem sie ihn zärtlich streichelte.  
"Wow, das machst du fantastisch. Deine Hände sind so weich!", hauchte er und sein Atem bewirkte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut.  
Sie erkundete seinen verborgenen Oberkörper, erspürte jede Erhebung und fand selbst kleinste Narben.  
Genießerisch drückte sie sich in seine Arme und bewog ihn so, sie erneut zu küssen.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr, blickte sie herausfordernd an und ließ sich von ihr ausziehen. Zunächst nur das Oberteil.  
Ein kalter Windhauch flog durch das Büro und kletterte über seine Brust. Hermine kicherte mädchenhaft, als sich seine Brustwarzen zusammenzogen.  
"Da ist aber jemand empfindlich!", lachte sie.  
Als Antwort knurrte Harry und streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus. Vorsichtig zog er ihr die Spangen aus dem Haar. Der Zopf öffnete sich wie von selbst und wippte in einer anmutigen Bewegung auf und ab.  
Seine Finger strichen hindurch.  
Plötzlich versenkte er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Kostete den betörenden Duft. Und wusste, wie angenehm es war.  
Hermine lehnte sich an Harry und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Er drückte sie an den Schreibtisch. Hob sie hoch und setzte sie darauf.  
Sie spreizte ihre Beine und ließ ihn sich dazwischen stellen. Wärme überflutete sie, als er mit seiner linken Hand unter ihre Bluse krabbelte und den Verschluss ihres BH's öffnete. Gekonnt schob er ihn fort, damit er nicht weiter störte.  
Er beugte sich vor. Seine Zähne nestelten am obersten Knopf. Er schnappte auf und Hermine wunderte sich, wie Harry das hatte tun können.  
Ganz allmählich öffnete er Knopf um Knopf und bedeckte jeden Millimeter entblößter Haut mit zarten Küssen.  
Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die spielerischen Neckereien. Plötzlich schloss er seine Lippen um ihre eine Knospe.  
Sanft saugte er daran, während er die andere Brust knetete.  
"Hm", hauchte sie, "das machst du gut."  
Er grinste an ihrer Brust und wanderte tiefer. Ihre Bluse an den Seiten raffend beugte er sich herab und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel gleiten.  
Sie kicherte.  
Dann streifte er ihr ihre Bluse völlig ab.  
Alle Sinne waren geweckt, als er an ihren Rippenbögen entlang strich. Seine Fingerspitzen waren wie die Berührung einer Feder. Voller Sanftmütigkeit.  
"Meine süße Hermine", hauchte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
Mit jedem Herzschlag genoss sie diese Zärtlichkeit. Ließ sich von seiner Stärke halten. Ihr Gesicht lag in seiner Halsbeuge. Flättrig wanderte ihre Zunge über die samtene Haut. Suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Er stöhnte erschrocken auf, als sie die Stelle über seinem Kehlkopf küsste.  
Leise lachte sie.  
Hermine griff nach unten, löste Harrys Gürtel und öffnete seinen Hosenknopf.  
Die Hose glitt an seinen Beinen herab und er kickte sie mit einem Fuß fort. Als sie an ihm herabsah, erkannte sie seine Erregung.  
"Hübsche Shorts", murmelte sie und ließ eine Hand unter seinen Bund wandern. Zunächst beschränkte sie sich darauf, die zarte Haut unterhalb seines Beckens zu streicheln. Er zuckte zusammen.  
"Was?", fragte sie überrascht und wanderte ein wenig tiefer. Seinem Zentrum gefährlich nahe.  
"Es… es… ich…", stotterte er, während sie ihn sinnlich anlächelte.  
Er stahl sich einen süßen Kuss.  
Plötzlich stieß er heftig die Luft aus, als ihre schlanken Finger seine Männlichkeit umschlossen.  
Von draußen waren Stimmen zu hören, die sich jedoch rasch wieder entfernten. Die Katzen in den Untertassen an der Wand miauten, wurden jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Oder zumindest in den hintersten Winkel des Kopfes verdrängt.  
Harry kam ihr entgegen, als sie sich in einen Kuss lehnte.  
Sanft begann sie, ihn zu kneten. Auf und ab zu streichen. Sie entlockte ihm ein warmes, befreites Seufzen.  
Während sie seine Vorhaut vorsichtig vor und zurück schob, fand ihre andere Hand seine Hoden. Er konnte einen erstickten Aufschrei nicht verhindern, als sie ihn dort kniff.  
Es war dieser perfekte Mix aus Lust und Schmerz. Eine wogende Welle, zu stürmisch für Surfer. Zu klein, um alles zu überschwemmen.  
Er geriet wie in Trance. Erwartete die ersehnte Erlösung. Wollte vergehen in der Ekstase. Sich verlieren. Doch sie ahnte seine Wünsche. Zögerte sie geschickt heraus. Verdoppelte ihre Bemühungen, ihn zu streicheln. Zu massieren. Aufzupeitschen.  
In ihren Händen prickelte es und sein Lustspender pulsierte in einem steten Rhythmus. Halb wahnsinnig griff er seinerseits nach dem Verschluss ihres Rockes. Er zog am Reißverschluss, öffnete den Knopf und der Stofffetzen, eigentlich viel zu kurz für Schuluniform, rauschte zu Boden.  
Hermine hielt kurz inne. Betrachtete sein Gesicht. Schmunzelte, als sie seine mindere Beherrschung erkannte.  
Sie erduldete, dass er mit seinen Händen unter ihren Slip griff und sie mit einem Finger berührte.  
Lustvoll stöhnte sie, als sich einer seiner Finger in ihrem feuchten Spalt verirrte.  
"Oooh…"  
Kontrolle war ein Fremdwort, als sie ihn fester und schneller rieb.  
Harry konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen kurzen Atemzügen.  
Er schob einen Finger tief in sie, während sein Daumen ihre Klitoris fand und massierte.  
"Oh Gott…"  
Er lächelte magisch. Doch sein Lächeln erlosch, als sie ihm die Shorts herunterzog.  
Sein Penis schnellte nach oben und richtete sich in seiner vollen Größe auf. Endlich befreit aus dem Stoffgefängnis.  
Hermine kicherte erneut.  
"Nicht übel, mein Lieber", flüsterte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
"Lass uns etwas ausprobieren."  
Seine Hände rissen an ihrem Slip, der sofort kaputt war.  
"Haben wir es so eilig, Mister Potter?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht aber er hat mich gestört. So kann ich dich viel besser berühren."  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte allerdings anerkennend.  
"Leg dich mal auf den Boden."  
"Was, auf die kalten Fliesen?", fragte Harry und grinste.  
Hermine breitete ihrer beider Sachen auf dem Boden aus und deutete dann mit einer galanten Verbeugung auf den Platz.  
"Besser, eure Hoheit!", witzelte sie.  
Er stolziert mit erhobener Nase an ihr vorbei und legte sich auf den Stoff.  
"Nein…"  
Sie wollte protestieren, doch er unterbrach sie.  
"Du fehlst noch!"  
Da lief sie um ihn herum, kniete sich nieder und küsste ihn, bevor sie ihm etwas erotisches ins Ohr flüstert.  
Kurz knabberte sie an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor sie sich über ihm platzierte. Verkehrt herum. Sodass sein Gesicht ihrem Heiligen nahe war und er die Feuchte glitzern sehen konnte.  
Wie nannte man diese Stellung?  
"Das ist die 69er-Stellung", flüsterte Hermine und legte ihre Lippen um seine Eichel.  
Sie lutschte ein wenig, ließ ihre Zunge darüber gleiten und empfing die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust.  
Harry spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig mehr, um besser an ihre Scham zu kommen. Ohne viel Federlesens spaltete er ihre Schamlippen und drückte seine Zunge in ihre Pforte.  
Sie schrie überrascht auf. Keuchte. Stöhnte. Verlor beinahe den Verstand.  
Er genoss die Stimulation seines besten Stücks und bescherte ihr im Gegenzug einen Höhenflug der Gefühle.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau so erforscht. Und er mochte es. Erkundete jeden Winkel in ihrem Inneren. Saugte an ihrer Klitoris und spürte, wie sie ihrem Orgasmus näher kam.  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Po und knetete ihn, während sie ihr Becken bewegte. Es war nicht leicht, den Kontakt zu ihr nicht zu verlieren, aber es gelang.  
Sie spürte, wie er zu stieß und musste ihn unwillkürlich tiefer in den Mund nehmen. Es war einfach berauschend, wie er sie leckte und sie ihn malträtierte.  
Einige Augenblicke war nur ein einziges Gestöhne zu hören.  
Dann entluden sich ihre Körper. Muskeln verengten sich. Flüssigkeiten wurden ausgetauscht. Glückshormone ausgeschüttet. Und Herzen schlugen wahnsinnig schnell.  
Hermine sackte auf ihm zusammen. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft von seiner Behandlung.  
Er hob sie mit seinen starken Armen auf und drehte sie zu sich.  
Eine Weile lag sie in seiner Umarmung. Genoss die Zärtlichkeiten seiner Fingerspitzen, die über ihre erhitzte, nasse Haut strichen.  
Die Katzen an der Wand miauten lauter. Noch immer störte sich keiner an ihnen.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
Sie fuhren erschrocken hoch.  
"Professor?", fragte eine vertraute, gehasste Stimme.  
"Professor Umbridge?"  
Ein Schlüssel wurde in das Schloss gesteckt. Harry wälzte sich auf Hermine, um ihre Nacktheit mit seinem Körper abzudecken.  
Das Schloss klickte, wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Hielt dann inne.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das rechtens ist, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden ein anderes Mal wiederkommen müssen."  
Harry und Hermine atmeten erleichtert aus, als die Tür wieder ein wenig zu ging.  
"Nein, warten Sie, ich will nur schnell einen Brief da lassen."  
Wieder öffnete sich die Tür.  
"Nein, das geht nun wirklich nicht."  
Die Tür verschloss sich wieder. Der Schlüssel wurde gezogen und sie waren wieder allein.  
Plötzlich lachte Hermine lauthals.  
"Oh man, wir sind schon ein paar Vögel. Das war verdammt knapp!"  
Harry stimmte in ihr glockenhelles Lachen ein.  
"Apropos Vögel… Kennst du das Verb von Vögel?"  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was?", fragte sie.  
Er beugte sich herab und küsste sie. Drang in ihre Mundhöhle ein und bezwang ihre Zunge mit der seinen.  
Atemlos drückte sie ihn von sich.  
"Du musst mir noch die Antwort geben", flüsterte sie und kniff ihm in seine festen Pobacken.  
"Du weißt es doch schon längst, Hermine."  
"Na und, ich möchte es aber aus deinem Mund hören!"  
"Teufelsweib!", lachte er und widmete sich erneut ihren Brüsten. Unter seinen Lippen erblühten sie.  
Wie lange sie dort gelegen und sich mit Händen und Lippen liebkost hatten, wussten sie nicht. Nur, dass das Verlangen, die Sehnsucht sich bis ins Unermessliche gesteigert hatte. Es war mehr, als es zu Beginn ausgelegt worden war. Es war mehr geworden, als sie beide sich hatten vorstellen wollen.  
"Nimm mich, Harry", flüsterte sie ihm zuckersüß ins Ohr, als er in ihren Hals biss.  
Er hob sie fluchend hoch, weil sie ganz genau zu wissen schien, wie sie ihn willig machen konnte.  
Schob mit der Hand alle störenden Gegenstände beiseite, bevor er sie auf dem Tisch ablegte.  
Ihre Finger griffen in sein Haar und fuhren zärtlich durch sie hindurch.  
Er beugte sich herab, um ihr erneut einen Kuss zu rauben. Sie biss ihm in die Unterlippe, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er den Kuss löste.  
Zielsicher griff sie an ihren beiden Körpern herab, fand seine Männlichkeit und platzierte sie an ihrer Pforte.  
Harry schluckte tief, sodass sein Kehlkopf stark hüpfte.  
Sie lächelte zufrieden.  
"Ich will dich so sehr, Harry!", raunte sie ihm zu.  
Ihre Hände klammerten sich an seinen Po und zogen ihn zu sich herab.  
Mit einem einzigen Stoß war er gänzlich in ihr.  
Die erste gemeinsame Verschmelzung ließ sie inbrünstig aufstöhnen.  
Harry fiel. Stürzte in ein Schwarzes Loch. Genoss das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit und das Bewusstsein, dass er doch auf dem Boden, oder wohlgemerkt, dem Schreibtisch seiner Schulleiterin war.  
Hermine hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Atem ging immer flacher. Es raubte ihm den Verstand.  
"Küss mich", hauchte sie.  
Sie beugte sich ihm entgegen, während er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und sich immer tiefer in ihr versenkte.  
Er erkundete ungeahnte Orte von wundervoller Schönheit. Kostete von ihrem Stöhnen und ihrer feuchten Hitze.  
Ließ sich immer weiter forttreiben vom Ufer.  
"Harry." Es war mehr stammeln als alles andere.  
"Jaah…"  
"Hermine…", antwortete er und es war dieselbe Tonlage, die sie verwendet hatte.  
Immer schneller eroberte er ihr innerstes und wohlbehütetes Geheimnis.  
Sie bewegte sich in seinem Rhythmus, immer darauf bedacht, auch seine Lust höher und höher zu schrauben.  
Keiner war mehr Imstande, etwas Anderes als keuchen hervorzubringen.  
Seine Hände hielten ihr Becken.  
"Jee…jetzt", schrie sie und er hob ihr Becken mehr an und versenkte sich tiefer als zuvor in ihr.  
Gerade als er ihre Höhle komplett bezwungen hatte und es in ihm bereits prickelte, kamen sie gleichzeitig.  
Mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen entlud er sich in ihr.

Noch eine Weile blieben sie liegen.  
Harry streichelte über ihre schweißnasse Haut und blies ihr immer wieder darüber. Was ihr ein Schauern entlockte.  
"Willst du reden?", fragte er und wusste, dass das nicht ohne Konsequenzen vonstatten gegangen war.  
Ihr Blick drängte in seinen. Hielt ihm stand.  
Ihre wässrigen Augen schimmerten.  
Weinte sie seinetwegen?  
"Ich glaube…", fing sie an, doch plötzlich riss ein Geräusch sie aus ihrem Gespräch.  
Klack - Klack.  
Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?  
"Was…?", wollte Harry fragen.  
"Schh", antwortete sie und legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
Sie lauschte angestrengt.  
Klack - Klack. Klack - Klack.  
Und immer schneller _Klack - Klack_.  
"Scheiße!", durchfuhr sie der Schreck.  
"Das ist sie!"  
Harry begriff sofort. Sie standen auf, zogen sich ihre Sachen in Windeseile an und versteckten sich hinter dem Wandschrank, nicht bevor sie das Chaos um Umbridges Schreibtisch bereinigt hatten.  
Mit einem lauten Klick öffnete sich das Türschloss und die verhasste Ministeriumszauberin erschien im Raum. Sie blickte hektisch umher. Suchte nach etwas. Oder _jemandem_.  
"Was!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Plötzlich klopfte es.  
"Professor?"  
"Herein…"  
Draco Malfoy erschien mit seinem fettigen Haar im Türrahmen.  
"Ich wollte ihnen einen Brief von meinem Vater überreichen. Sie wissen ja…"  
"Gib her", forderte sie wirsch auf.  
Er betrat den Raum und Hermine sah ihre Chance, als sich Umbridge abwandte.  
"Jetzt", flüsterte sie und sie stürmten heraus.  
"Professor", hörten sie Dracos belustigte Stimme, "was ist das denn?"  
Harry und Hermine warfen noch einen Blick zurück und erhaschten einen roten Fetzen Stoff.  
Hermines BH.  
Glucksend rannten sie davon, das schamgerötete Gesicht der Lehrerin und das wilde Miauen ihrer Katzen im Gedächtnis.  
Hinter einem Wandvorhang hielten sie inne.  
Hermine stützte sich an der Wand ab und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch.  
"Oh Gott… Ich lach mich tot!"  
Und wie sie lachte. So sehr, dass die Tränen kamen.  
Harry kam nicht umhin, sie in eben jenem Moment besonders zu finden. Besonders schön. Besonders anmutig. Und grazil.  
"Ich liebe dich!", platzte er heraus und sie verstummte.  
"Ich liebe dich wirklich!", wiederholte er, als sie nichts sagte.  
Er erwartete keine Reaktion, griff nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf an die Wand.  
Vorsichtig küsste er sie und als sie sich nicht wehrte, sondern den Kuss intensivierte, wusste er, wie es um sie bestellt war.  
Nach dem Kuss blitzte sie ihn heiter an.  
"Ich glaube, wir haben heute dieses wunderbare Gesetz mindestens eine Millionen Mal gebrochen!", sagte sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm schmunzeln ließ.  
"Dann können wir es bestimmt noch ein Paar Millionen Mal brechen, oder was meinst du!", fragte er schelmisch grinsend.  
Sie schlug ihm auf den Oberarm, ließ sich allerdings noch einmal von ihm küssen.  
"Aber diesmal bitte in einem weichen Bett. Der Tisch war schon aller äußerste Grenze."  
Lachend verschränkte er seine mit ihren Fingern und zog sie fort, Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Um sie von dort in seinen Schlafsaal zu tragen, sanft auf dem Bett abzulegen und noch viele Stunden lag das Gesetz zu brechen.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Cute_Lily liegen!


End file.
